Forbidden Love  A Taecyeon One Shot
by reexojuicyxo
Summary: A love between two artists begins unexpectedly.


Forbidden Love – Taecyeon One Shot

l my life, I believed in love. Through song and books and poetry, I believed that love existed and that someday I would find someone to love. Yeah I had boyfriends that would tell me they loved me, and I loved them, but deep down in my heart I knew they weren't right for me. I always had this idea of my perfect guy. He has to be tall, dark, and handsome.

When I was 18, I found the perfect guy, but it wasn't under the circumstances that I had hoped. I love singing, and at 18, I auditioned for JYP, which is a Korean entertainment agency, one of the biggest in Korea. I was pretty lucky to be one of the trainees. I lived in a dorm with other trainees, 12 including myself. Males lived in one dorm, the girls in another. We all had the same dream: to become K-Pop's next idols. Not going to lie, there were times where I doubted myself and I wanted to quit, but it was my dream to sing and make people happy, and I wasn't going to stop until my dream came true.

Anyways, now that you know the back story of how it is in Korea; I can tell you about how I met the love of my life. One week into living in Korea, I met Taecyeon. For any of you who know him, he's in a group called 2pm. All of them are basically triple threats: they sing, dance and act. But Taecyeon has one extra threat: he raps. We met because we were in a commercial together. We started hanging out, just as friends, and it was like that for about 9 months. That is until one day….

*Flashback*

Taec was taking me to dinner at this restaurant called Caffe Latte. It's this place where A LOT of people hang out. We were celebrating because my debut is coming soon. I recently became a part of a group called Pandora's Jewels. And in every K-Pop group, there's name changing, so I will be known to the world as Amber. The thing is, although my name is Alicia, even the closest people to me will start calling me Amber. But not Taec. I know he would never do that to me. That night at dinner, something was different about him. He wasn't the same smiley Taec that he always is when we're spending time together. It's not that he was quiet, he was talking to me, but his body language and the lack of a smile on his face told me that something just wasn't right. I had to say something, so I just spoke up.

"Taecyeon, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong? Why do you think that anything would be wrong?" he responded.

"Your demeanor is a lot different that it usually is." I said.

"Can I ask you something?" he said to me.

"Anything, Taec" I said.

"Do you really wanna be in JYP?" he asked.

I was speechless.

"Of course I do, why wouldn't I? It's one of the biggest companies in Korea. This is a huge opportunity."

"Well did you read your new contract?"

"Yes I did"

"Well then read section 14 B"

I took out my iPhone 4S and pulled up the section of the contract that he wanted me to read. I started to read it out loud.

"As an official JYP Artist, you may not date…in house…members."

I stopped reading and looked up from my phone at Taec. He was just staring at me.

"Ok Taecyeon, why did you have me read that part of my contract?" I asked him.

"You really haven't figured it out yet, have you? Are American girls this dense?" He shook his head and laughed.

Now this is the Taecyeon that I know. He would always make jokes and pull pranks on me. But even though he was acting like his normal self, I still didn't understand.

"Can you explain this to me? I'm really confused." I said.

"It's like this. No matter how hard I try to forget, no matter how many new people I meet, why do I keep thinking of you when I turn around?" He said

"Taec, aren't those the lyrics to Heartbeat?" I asked him?

From across the table, he took my hand and placed it on his heart. He then began to sing

_Listen to my heartbeat. it's beating for you_  
><em>Listen to my heartbeat. it's waiting for you<em>  
><em>Don't I know that it's over. I don't understand why I'm like this<em>  
><em>Listen to my heartbeat. it's beating for you<em>  
><em>Listen to my heartbeat. it's waiting for you<em>  
><em>It still hurts thinking of you. I think of you every time my heart beats<em>

I was beyond mortified. I could feel the eyes of everyone in the restaurant shifting their gazes towards Taec and I. I realized why he was doing this. I realized he felt the same way as I did.

"Ok Teacyeon, stop it! You're causing attention to be brought to our table. People are staring"

"And this is bad why?" he asked while letting go of my hand.

"Did you forget what I just read? Section 14 B of the contract that we both agreed to. We wouldn't want people to think we're dating."

And with that, I stood up and dropped a few bills on the table as payment for our waitress and I walked out of the restaurant. Thank God there were no neitzens (paparazzi) there, because what happened next would've been on the home page of every tabloid website and by morning, it would've been front page news throughout Korea. Taec followed me out of the restaurant and followed me back to his car like a puppy dog.

"So you don't wanna date?" he asked.

"I never said that. As much as I would like to, that's not possible. We're in the same company, and that would be big trouble for us if we did." I said, tears beginning to fall down the sides of my face.

Taecyeon gently wiped away my tears and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"None of that matters to me. 2 PM could breakup tomorrow, and all of the fame and fans would be gone. Look what happened to Jay, everything was ruined for him because of one little word he said. But I wouldn't care, just as long as I still have you. At the end of the day, all I want is you."

Without a word, he pulled me in for a passionate kiss. That kiss began our love affair. It's been 3 years and we're still together. The only people who know are the members of 2pm and Pandora's Jewels. The beauty of it is that no one else suspects anything. With Taec and I, we were best friends before becoming a couple, and even though we're together, we still act the same way towards each other. Call it forbidden love, but we're willing to take the risk.


End file.
